


Infernal and blessed

by unnieunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieunnie/pseuds/unnieunnie
Summary: It's a sin for them to even touch.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90
Collections: Down to Business





	Infernal and blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts), [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts), [daejakyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daejakyu).

> People get on twitter and say things like "o I was talking to so-and-so and now we're writing porn of less than a thousand words" and then they send you flirty gifs, and happy Friday afternoon, please enjoy.
> 
> \---

This was  sin.

The room they were in was made for it: blackout curtains, red lampshades, a bed that took up more than half the space, the headboard heavily carved, giving  Minseok’s hands a place to grasp as he writhed against the intrusion of  Jongdae’s fingers.

Too calm, still. Too in command of himself.

Jongdae leaned up to kiss him and felt  Minseok laugh against his lips.  Jongdae bit down, licked  Minseok’s hiss away. The slide of their tongues against each other was slow, wet.

When Jongdae looked up, there, finally, was a hint of desperation in Minseok’s eyes. Jongdae sat up, shoved his fingers in hard, twisted them.  Minseok tipped his head back, grimaced.

“Stop teasing me,” he said.

Jongdae leaned down to bite at the skin of  Minseok’s hip until  Minseok cried out. Both of them wearing flesh they didn’t need, soft and masquerading as mortal. But oh, the pleasure that flesh could feel. 

Jongdae wrapped his hand around  Minseok’s cock and pulled slowly, thrust his other hand in and out, equally slow.

“I will beg,”  Minseok said, as if it were some sort of threat.

Jongdae pressed his thumb against that leaking slit, curled his fingers inside.

“I think you’d better,” he said.

How beautiful  Minseok was: one knee up, arms straining against his hold on the headboard, shuddering in  Jongdae’s grasp while he begged.

“Please, Jongdae.

Give me your cock.

I want it, Jongdae.

Don’t make me wait anymore, I need you.”

One day, he would make  Minseok beg for a year, a century. One day when it had been less than a decade since they were last able to meet. One day when he didn’t hunger for as much of himself to touch as much of  Minseok as possible.

(In other words, never.)

“Please.”

It was music, heavenly and infernal, when they both groaned aloud as  Jongdae pushed himself inside. It was  delight and torment to remain still, pressed into that hot flesh, until  Minseok wriggled against him, said “please” again. 

Jongdae moved. Forget begging, he would move inside  Minseok for a year, feel the slide of  Minseok’s cock inside his fist for a century. Spend a millennium with that cock in his mouth.

“More,” Minseok said.

For the rest of creation,  Jongdae would give him more. He snapped his hips harder, clutched Minseok’s thighs when those long legs wrapped around him. Stared into eyes as dark as creation had been before the birth of the sun. The weak flesh of him shuddered with pleasure.

“Yes,”  Minseok said. “Oh, a little more.”

A little more, and the room glowed with their intermingled light. A little more, and  Minseok cried out, back arched. A little more, and  Jongdae watched  Minseok’s skin darken to ash grey, sharp horns curving above his beautiful face. A little more, and  Jongdae was lost in the brimstone fires of  Minseok’s eyes and the tight heat of his ass.  Jongdae lost track of his own form, all four of his heads trying to look at  Minseok at the same time, all of his wings trying to embrace  Minseok at once.

Minseok bared his fangs and shuddered again;  Jongdae felt the long wave of his own orgasm start to crest - 

Maybe he froze time, or maybe  Minseok did. It didn’t matter. They spent an eternity pinned together in an instant of bliss, until  Minseok , or maybe himself, set them loose to snap back into their human forms, their human groans, the sticky human evidence of their act.

“Angel,”  Minseok said, and kissed  Jongdae.

Jongdae didn’t understand how kisses with the heat of hellfire could taste so sweet. He prayed never to find the answer, only to seek it forever, the rapture of flesh against flesh,  Minseok eternally his.

The holiest sin.


End file.
